Future's Edge
by ToWriteForLove
Summary: "You cannot be lonely if you like the person you're alone with." With nothing left to live for, Sanhi's life suddenly changes when she decides to move to the town of Defiance. She soon gets herself caught up with the Tarr business and ends up falling for Alak. Only, she finds problem with one detail. His infatuation with some human, Christie. (M for language)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_**"You cannot be lonely if you like the person you're alone with." With nothing left to live for, Sanhi's life suddenly changes when she decides to move to the town of Defiance. She soon gets herself caught up with the Tarr business and ends up falling for Alak. Only, she finds problem with one thing. His infatuation with some human, Christie. (Starts in season 1, medium burn, slight Christie bashing)**

_**THIS GOES FOR THIS CHAPTER AND ALL OF THE CHAPTER THAT FOLLOW! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN DEFIANCE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE FROM IT. IT IS SOLELY THE RIGHT OF THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF THE SERIES. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY CHARACTERS INCLUDING CAMILLE, SAHNI, AND EMAHL. **_

**SANHI POV**

I remember the first time I watched Emahl practice picking pockets. We were at a boarding house in New California, where I used to live with my parents. He was using a mock person that was dressed in merchant clothes. There were these tiny bells sewn into the suit of clothes and they rang if he did it wrong. I was lying on the floor in the next room, watching through a small hole. I was near eight when he had taken me off the streets to the house. I had spent the past two years as a helper at a blacksmiths shop, but the blacksmith had been killed when he was attacked by a hellbug. I did pick up the skill of making small edged weapons as well as slim throwing spikes before the incident.

Nine years later I was squatted beside a vegetable cart, watching the market crowd. I was the best pick pocket in the city. I only worked a few days every week and was very careful who I stole from. I finally stood and walked into the crowd. I followed close behind a couple of merchants who had slipped inside a Johns bar for a drink. It was quite easy to follow them once they retuned walking unsteadily. When they staggered into another merchant I slid closer. My left hand moved as my right brought the tiny, razor sharp hooked bladed knife up and sliced the leather thong holding the merchants scrip pouch. My left hand swept the pouch down and into the inside pocket sewn into the waist of my leather jacket. I continued walking and made my way to the other side of the market square. I squatted down against the stone wall and went back to watching.

It was a couple of hours later that I slipped into the boarding house. I moved through the crowd to the bar counter, picking up a cup of before heading to a vacant table. I was wolfing the stew down when a newer man names Greg walked up with two others. He sneered, "Sanhi, a lady, one of your kind, was robbed in the market square today."

I glanced up, "I don't steal from Catithans."

He snarled, "Put them on the table, girl."

I looked at them and pulled six merchant belt pouches out and put them on the table, "See, no lady's pouch."

He grinned reaching for my stolen pouches, "Not bad for a Casti. I will just…"

I shifted and moved, my hands blurred, the left stabbing a tiny strait bladed knife into his left hand as my right stabbed another into his let. I yanked my right hand to the left cutting his thigh as he screamed. I was off the bench with my left hand striking into his throat, sending him to the ground clutching his wounded trachea. "Gwóla pókwa péle she?!"** (Were you born stupid?) **

I slipped the tiny knives back into my sleeves and slipped the belt pouch off. I pulled the dagger lodged in his leg out and tucked it behind my belt. I retrieved my stolen pouches and then the abandoned bowl. Silently walking across the kitchen, I put the bowl away.

I looked around and walked into the lodge keeper's office. I walked into the counting room and crossed to the desk.

The Sensoth, keeper, Toni smiled and turned from the painting he was looking at, "Have you come to pay me Sanhi Thoch?"

I grinned and slid the six pouches across the desk. I watched as he poured the scrip onto the desk. He counted, split them, and pushed the larger pile back to me. I pulled my own meager belt pouch from another hidden pocket and dumped the remaining scrip into it. I smiled at Toni, "Bihalazhwe je." **(Thank you very much)**

I left and went up onto the sleeper floor and into the flat that I shared with Emahl. He scowled, "you should be out working Sanhi."

I grinned, "I finished early."

He smirked, shaking his head a little. Emahl was half human half Castithan. His mother was raped by a human during the war and, despite backlash, decided to keep him. She died a few years back and had left him on his own. I think the real reason he even helped me was because of her. Emahl had the air of a benevolent angel. He had large blue eyes that are like two lavender pools. His fine, straight, white hair was neck-length and is worn in a dignified, uncomplicated style. He was over six feet tall and has a lithe build. His skin, china-white, make his pointy chin look menacing. His wardrobe is simple and dignified, with a lot of orange and black.

The next afternoon, we received a frantic knock on our door. Emahl was gone to work and I was in the middle of lunch. When I opened it, I saw Camille, another Casti boarder who lived with her adopted parents. When Camille slipped into the flat wide eyed I knew it was trouble. She was very smart and like me she refused to officially train for anything beyond picking pockets. She was thirteen but looked much younger.

We moved back to the kitchen table. I had just picked up my bowl when she whispered, "Jariss turned Petri over to the Casti's for stealing." Jariss was one of the lawkeepers in town that was paid off every now and then to keep the pick pockets out of trouble. Petri was a Castithan man who was often scrutinized by our kind.

I looked at her and then carefully put the food I had been eating back on the table. "When?"

"Yesterday."

My eyes narrowed, "Is he on the wall?"

She looked into my face, "They strung him up this morning." She looked away, "They beat him and cut him up good Sahni."

I closed my eyes, "The theft was just supposed to be a small one, no one was supposed to know who did it. Jariss was the one to set it up. I told you guys he couldn't be trusted!"

She cleared her throat, "They left a note saying that from now on they would treat every Casti theft the same way."

"Shtako." **(shit) **I, mumbled looking at her, and then nodded, "Stay out of the all the marketplaces. They will be looking for anything to pin on us."

Camille nodded, "I still have plenty." She hesitated, "What are you and Emahl going to do?"

"Emahl doesn't steal, so no need to worry about him. Me on the other hand, why would I do anything?"

When Camille finally left it was well past the time for Emahl to come home. After waiting for a while I went in search of him. I finally came to the market place where most of the Castithan populace is during the night. I came to an abandoned alleyway when I saw his coat. I Rn to him. He was face down in a puddle and convered with blood. I didn't have to be an Indogene to tell he was dead. I'm not heartless, but I didn't cry right then in the middle of the street. In my world. You don't have time to cry. I slipped into one of the bars and asked Jacob, a human who worked there, whether he had seen Emahl that night. He asked around for me before he came back to the place I was seated. "They say Emahl took some noble lady's purse."

I looked at him as something in the pit of my stomach settled. He looked at the crowd and then into my face, "Master Harris caught him and said he was turning him over to Nahmo Hanlan." I nodded at him and went back to our, now just my, flat. I sat on his make shift bed and cried, non-stop. I had fallen asleep when there was once again, a knock at my door. Camille's voice rang through the door "Open up Sanhi!"

I mumbled "umya ksa myunda, usha ksa myunda!" **(not now, not ever) **before rolling over. The knocks persisted and only got louder. I growled and marched to the door. I opened it to be greeted by a battered and scratched up Camille. I sighed and pulled her in to dress her wounds. When I finished cleaning her, I went to a small set of drawers and came back with a small jar. She hissed, "I hate that stuff."

I smiled as I began to apply the cream, "If you would stop getting hurt, I would stop putting it on."

She cuffed me, "You just like me smelling of flowers."

I laughed and looked into her face. "This time it was close Camille. It's getting harder to pick."

She nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about Emahl. Everyone knows he doesn't pick, especially nobles."

I shook my head as I pushed her towards the set of drawers, "They were just looking for a scapegoat."

She opened a drawer and started dressing. When she was done she looked at me, "I am not quitting because they want to start playing big bad Castithans."

I nodded and she sighed, "You know how close it came to me having to… to be a whore."

I nodded again and she looked down. "I guess I could get a real job."

I grinned, "Baker Simon likes you."

She grinned at me, "That is because he likes my sweetbread better than yours. So, what are you gonna do now?"

I shrugged. "I heard that little town. Defiance I think, is pretty relaxed. Might want head that way, you know?" I nodded at her and she gave me a quick hug before turning to leave. I sighed, resting my head against the pillows in Emahls room. Maybe I would head East towards somewhere new. Towards Defiance.

_**SO! What do you think so far? Do you like it? It's kind of a medium burn romance. Meaning it isn't WHAM BAM LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, but it isn't exactly going to take 2 years two develop. Anywho! Review and such so that I know you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The night had turned cold as an icy wind blew strongly from the north. The heavy clouds that had been threatening rain finally released their burden and the rain was steady and cold. Sanhi continued through, towards Defiance. She had been traveling for 2 days, staying in inns along the roadways. It was bitter cold and the frigid air hurt Sanhi's lungs. Every breath felt like razors ripping open her chest, but, in spite of the pain she was forced to take in large gulps of air to satisfy her desperate need for oxygen.

The struggle through the forest was exhausting. The icy terrain made the trek difficult, allowing her only a few steps forward for each step she slipped back. That was frustrating but she had no choice but to persevere and do everything in her power to get to her stolen truck before sunset. Tonight was the second night of the new moon and there is nothing darker than a forest on a moonless night.

She had forgotten her flashlight at the inn and without it she'd never find her truck. That could be fatal in the sub-freezing temperatures that were expected that night. Fortunately, her struggle to reach the top of a hill was fruitful and she accomplished her goal with enough daylight left to give her time to catch her breath. Letting the backpack slip off her shoulders, she dropped to her knees and pulled off her gloves. Cupping her trembling hands over her mouth and nose, she let the air warm up in the palm of her hands before taking a breath. After only a few moments of rest, Sanhi looked up, and spotted her truck through the white misty clouds that streamed from her dry lips. That was encouraging, but the daylight was fading fast and there would be time enough to rest after she got her gear into the truck. With an audible grunt, she hoisted herself to her feet, and though every muscle in her body ached, the thought of sitting in the heated cab inspired her to move on.

Stanhi entered Defiance and was greeted by the sounds of late night merchants and cat calls. Turning to the right, she took the road to her new home and give herself some time to think, but she wasn't on the road a minute when she noticed a large liberata standing in her path. For some reason, she was being pulled over.

The liberata took his time and it was several minutes before he approached her truck. When he arrived she rolled down the window and asked with a tired smile, "What can I do for you?"

The man's face was devoid of expression as he asked for her papers. Sanhi had no time for this nonsense but she was taught to treat all creatures with respect, so she just asked one question as she handed him the documents. "Is anything wrong?" Without giving her a reply, he took her documents and returned to the abandoned toll booth that separated her from the Castithan edge of town.

After about 10 minutes, he returned to her truck and stood by her door. Sanhi opened the window and waited for him to tell her what this was all about, but he didn't say a word. He just handed her, her papers attached to the top of a clipboard. Under her documents there was a fine which he asked her to sign.

"Wait a minute," Sanhi protested. "It says here that I have to pay a fine whenever I enter this part of town? I already bought the house, why the hell would I have to keep paying."

The liberatas's face remained unchanged as he informed her that she was of the Thawandayo, the castless, she would have to pay a fine to live on the Shanje side of town.

Sanhi was stunned by the ridiculousness. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why is this asshole giving me a fine for an offense he knows I can't change?"

"That's bull shtako." She said out load. "I can't believe you're giving me a fine just to make your Shanje boss happy."

Her sudden outburst surprised the liberata. Of course, she was right but he knew she couldn't prove it so that didn't bother him. However he had to play his part so he Puffed himself up with false indignation and said, "Mam, my boss has nothing to do with this. What we have is a sworn duty to uphold the Castithan law." Then he tipped his hat and walked away.

That pompous reply got Sanhi even angrier. She knew better than to get into a screaming contest with a liberata but she couldn't control her thoughts. "You are so full of shit." She said as he walked away.

Sanhi was just about to drive away when she heard the man moaning. Turning to see what was going on, she saw him leaning against the booth, bent over and holding his stomach. "Oh god!" he said as his stomach grumbled and noises came from his pants.

Sanhi couldn't believe her eyes and ears. The officer was literally shitting in his pants, and from the sound of it… it was a very wet and copious discharge. Could it be? She thought to herself. Was this man's problem a direct result of the negative thoughts she just had about him?

With genuine concern, Sanhi stepped out of her truck and approached the ailing officer. "Are you all right?" She asked even thought she could smell that there was a very definite problem.

"No, I'm not all right you stupid cunt." He lashed out at her. Then he gave her an angry look and added in a terse voice. "Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone."

That discourteous outburst drained Sanhi of all the sympathy she felt for the man. Her heated thoughts returned and as she opened the door to the truck she murmured something under her breath, "I hope he shits a fuckin' brick." Again the liberata began to scream, "Oh no, oh god, no, no, no, please no!" as he ran screaming into the bushes. Than Sanhi heard more noises and some loud screaming that reminded her of the sounds a hen makes when it's trying to lay an egg that's too big for its ass.

After several minutes of grunting and heavy breathing the man called to Sanhi. In a very tired and weak voice he said, "Please don't leave. I need your help. Get me some paper towels and a bucket of ice cubes."

Sanhi smiled. "Sorry, I don't have any of that. The only paper I have is the fine you just gave me." The liberata didn't answer. After reading his mind she knew just what she had to do to motivate him. "I'm going to call a lawkeeper and let them know there's an asshole here that needs assistance."

"No, don't do that." The he begged. He knew his co-workers would tease him mercilessly if they found out about his situation. "Go ahead and toss me the clipboard with the fine pad. If you promise to forget about what happened here, I'll forget about your traffic ticket."

On her way home, Sanhi thought about what just happened. It was a small victory but it felt super cool to stick it to the man.

Looking up at the sky she said, "Hey Emahl, bring on the bad guys" but she got no reply so she added, "How is this going to work? I need you." Again, no reply so she said, "I guess I'm going to have to figure this out as I go. Sort of like, on job training?"

Sanhi pulled into her driveway and pressed the button on the garage door remote. Four-eighty-four was an old house in a Casti neighborhood of old houses. It stood at the corner of Chestnut and fourteenth like an old prostitute working her same old location long past her prime. Her worn out shingles hung like an old dress, torn and tattered exposing bar portions of a decaying wood. Once she stood tall and proud; a stylish town house in the very center of the towns fashionable east side, but now her faded décor only paid homage to a bygone day. Opening the door to her worn new home, Sanhi lit a half melted candle that sat on the kitchen table. It was quite inside; as well it should be at this time of night.

The next morning she sat in the nearly empty house. She was listening to music when there was a knock on the door. She headed for the door but stopped by the window to peek through the curtains. It was a man in a suit and he was with a group of men, so she guessed he was a door to door salesman.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't need it." She yelled through the closed door.

"I'm not here to sell you anything," came the reply. "Religwo **(hello)** my name is Merik Guna, a resident of Defiance, and I'm looking for Sanhi Thoch. Is that you?"

Sanhi cracked open the door to get a better look. He sure looked like a Valáne, in his expensive suit and white silk haircut. She was going to have to deal with this guy the old fashion way.

"Let's see some ID." She challenged the stranger.

"Of course." The man said with a toothy fake smile and handed Sanhi a business card. The card had a fancy gold embossed crest and it introduced the bearer as Merik Guna, "May I come in?" he asked politely.

Sanhi was apprehensive. What the hell did some random Casti noble want with her? Something about this wasn't right so she gave him back his card and said, "This isn't an ID. Let's see something laminated, with your picture and an embedded holographic emblem."

Merik looked annoyed as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Flipping open the folder he held his ID to her face and kept it there until she nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Sorry, but a girl has to be careful." She said as she pointed to a chair for him to sit. "The world is full of creeps pretending to be what they're not." She added as she sat on the white sofa across from him.

"Finjilu ksa." **(I believe so) **He said in a mocking tone. Then he asked again if she was Sanhi Thoch. Sanhi nodded and smiled. "You're just a young one, not what I expected at all." He mused as he opened his coat pocket and pulled out a file with her name printed on top.

Sanhi couldn't help but notice that Merik kept a knife and gun at his hip. He saw her looking at his gun and said, "My motto is, always be prepared." Then he opened the file and got right to the point. "Last night one of my patrolmen ran into you and issued you a fine. He—" Sanhi held up a hand.

"Actually he wrote up a fine but decided not to give it to me." She corrected him.

"Well, that was very uncharacteristic of him. He's one of my top collectors and when he writes a fine he usually issues it." Looking directly into Sanhi's eyes Merik asked, "Why didn't Rajag issue the fine? Did you give or offer him anything in exchange for his… leniency?"

"No!" She responded, with a touch of indignation. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" Merik didn't answer. "He wasn't feeling well," She continued, "and I offered to call the lawkeeper to get him some help."

"Yes, he told me that. He also told me that he got sick right after he met you." He stopped to look at her and check for a reaction. He got nothing from her so he continued. "Rajag told us that he thinks you made him sick."

"So, what are you saying? You think I gave the liberata a colonic? That's funny." Sanhi said with a smile.

Merik kept his gaze locked on Sanhi. He peered deep into her eyes and waited for her to react. No doubt he was playing some kind of waiting game, hoping to wear her down under the strain. Obviously he's never sat in a bind for hours waiting for someone to spring you from a prison cell. After a half minute of silence he broke eye contact and gave up. Pulling a cell phone from his pocket he pressed a button and walked about 10 feet away before he started talking.

Turning to her, Merik excused himself for having taken up her time. He closed his phone and was about to leave when Stanhi asked him to wait.

"Sit down," she commanded in a voice filled with self-confidence. "Now I have some questions for you." Merik's mind went blank as his will evaporated under the influence of Stanhi's overwhelming prowess. Responding to her command, he sat there like a zombie, his mind an open book just waiting to be read.

"Tell me, who sent you here?"

"I was sent by my boss, Datak Tarr."

Stanhi waited for him to tell her more but he simply went silent after he answered her question. "So, why did Datak send you to question me?"

"He wanted to know if you have any extraordinary abilities that could help him in the future."

"What?"

"He wanted to know if you have any…"

"I heard you, but I'm not going to play 21 questions. Just tell me everything you know all at one time."

"My boss is a very rich and powerful man. He's gotten everything he has by controlling the criminal justice system in this town. He gets a piece of all the fines, fees and payments made to the courts. He also runs the drug business here in Defiance."

"How the hell did he get all that power?"

_**SOOOOO THIS IS CHAPTER 2. IT'S KIND OF ALL OVER THE PLACE SO I APPOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I HAD SO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD BUT NOTHING CAME OUT THE WAY I REALLY WANTED IT TO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"My boss is a very rich and powerful man. He's gotten everything he has by controlling the criminal justice system in this county. He gets a piece of all the fines, fees and payments made to the Courts. He also gets part of the State and Federal funding for Prisons and Community Control."_

_"How the hell did he get all that power?"_

* * *

><p>"He has... associates. They know everything about everybody who is anybody in this town. They use that information to blackmail, control, and frighten people into doing whatever they're told. This includes getting Liberata to issue unwarranted traffic tickets, judges to exonerate criminals, and the system to put innocent people in jail."<p>

"Putting innocent people in jail?"

"Well, innocent or only guilty of lesser crimes."

"But why? Doesn't it cost a lot of money to keep people in jail?"

"It cost the taxpayers a lot of money but the system itself profits from each person placed into custody. Datak is a facilitator for the system and to that end, he and his associates have set up a net to catch and process people through the system. They prey on the most vulnerable members of society. I'm talking about the poor, the young, the uneducated, foreigners, people who are mentally or psychologically challenged and people that live outside the mainstream. They feed these people into the system and provide the system with money, the life blood that keeps it going."

"And who or what is this system?"

"Almost everyone that makes money, directly or indirectly, from the administration of the criminal system is involved. Most of them are honest men and women who believe they are engaged in a worthwhile profession, but in one way or another they all profit from the system and therefore have an interest in maintaining the system. Self interest is a very powerful motivator and Datak and his people use that self interest to obtain the support of these unwitting collaborators that help them maintain the status quo."

"So what, you frame people to keep the Casti's happy? Seems like a lot of work to keep up the old ways."

"The entire system is designed to make money." Merik continued, "and where there is money to be made there are always people like Datak Tarr, ready to exploit the situation."

"So, what does he want with me?"

"Mr. Tarr hired me to investigate anything unusual that happens in this town. When Rajag told him that you made him sick, Datak wanted to know if you had any issues that made you a threat."

"Have you ever found anyone that meets his profile?"

"No, but the man is absolutely paranoid. He has eliminated several people that he suspected could be threats. Even being cleared by me is no guarantee that he won't go after someone he suspects."

"And would you come back and kill me if this Datak guy ordered you to do it?"

Merik nodded. "It's my job."

Sanhi thought for a moment. "Well I guess that makes Datak a threat to me I want to meet him."

"You what?"

"I want to meet him." Sanhi said indignantly.

"That's not exactly how it works..."

"Well. Make it work."

"We'll be in contact Miss. Thoch"

* * *

><p>Nearly two weeks went by ithout hearing a word from either Merik or his scary boss. Sanhi figured it was just a ploy to scare her being as she was new to Defiance. She finally took it upon herself to get to know the town she currently inhabited.<p>

Looking for a place to eat Sanhi was drawing closer to where she had come into town the first day. She heard arguing coming from a partially rundown building with a sign that read 'Syfu'. It was clearly a gambling hub with teenaged Casti's running about. Entering, she saw several men standing over a table with guns drawn. They were yelling back anf fourth about whether or not the card holder was cheating them out of their money. One boy, a Casti with a blue streak in his hair, was cursing the holder in Casti. When the argument was getting to its full height, the reigning lawkeeper came through the door. Sanhi pointed them in the direction of the disturbance and made her way out of the building. She was standing on the other side of the street and watched as the boys were practically thrown out.

The lawkeeper cleared out. The boy with the blue hair kicked an fruit cart over sending apples flying everywhere, screaming about how his dad would kill him for loosing so much money. Sahni caught one of the apples out of the air. So much for looking for food. The Casti's started to curse each other saying that they should have known that they couldn't beat the Syfu palace. Sanhi just stared at them Palace? this little dump was a palace? Sanhi tarted to laugh harder than she ever had, in fact, she had to brace herself against the wall. The blue haired boy walked up to her with a questioning look on his face.

"What the hell is so funny? I don't see the humor in any of this" he shouted at her threatening give her a piece of his mind.

"This," she said between gasping laughs "is not a palace, this dump is more of a hovel without the whores" The Casti male smirked and almost started to laugh himself

"You obviously haven't seen the second floor" as he too started to chuckle.

"Oh?" started Sanhi "he has them up there?"

"Yes they come and go but not as easily these days, they are scanned each time now and if there is any doubt, then they aren't allowed in."

"My my. Some people are so picky when it comes to their whores." They both laughed at this and the male stuck his hand out to her.

"Alak," he said as she shook it.

"Sanhi." Alak took in the small girls features.

"You act a half-breed."

"Wow. Haven't heard that term since I as about 12."

"Wait... I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you don't act like a Casti..."

"You're one to talk Mr. RandomBlueHairStreak. To say i act like a urutho **(human)**. Do I look like one of those pick fleshed freaks?"

"You don't"

"Good. Glad that's cleared up. Good luck with your money problem."

"Yea." Alak smiled wearily at her and went back to his friends. The boys stared at Sanhi, asking Alak who she was.

Sanhi stared after Alak as her left with his friends, noting how attractive he was.

* * *

><p>"You're very good you know," he startled her out of her thoughts. Sanhi paused, the almost forgotten apple, inches from her mouth.<p>

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she eyed the man as she continued her attempt to fill her hunger.

"Forgive me. My name is Datak Tarr. I was watching you and my son from across the street you are very good, your reflexes are extremely sharp" he smiled at her.

"Your son? Uh huh so you're this Mr. Tarr everyone is afraid of... actually want to tell me what the hell is it you want with me?"

"Only to talk." He said eying her, off put by the fact that she had no respect for those of higher liros. Sanhi started to laugh, then to REALLY laugh; so hard she almost fell on the ground

"No" . Datak, clearly in an impatient mood, grabbed the young girl by her throat, causing the apple to fall from her hand. He squeezed slightly, cutting off her air supply. " It was less of a request and more of a demand you insolent enyasho _**(bitch)**_. I should slit your throat where you stand. But, lucky you, I should be in need people like you with the skills you have to help maintain my empire," he stated matter of factually Datak dropped her to her knees and allowed her to cough. Finally she took a breath and stopped.

"Why," she gasped out, "would I want to help a bunch of bullies and non caring ass holes who only want to grab as much power as they can, step on everyone else and kill anyone who says different?"

"Ok how about you do it to help me make the world like it should be" he sighed as he looked at her.

"What about all the people you have, like your liberata?" Sanhi replied

Datak started to laugh "as you can see they obviously don't know their ass from a hole in the ground"

This time she just gave a tired smirk, "as if," She stood and began to walk away from him, but was stopped by a sharp tug on her arm.

Sighing again he started, "how about you do it because I could have you thrown in jail for destruction of property of the state?"

* * *

><p><strong>SO I HAVN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I HAD BEEN WAITING FOR REVIEWS BUT ONLY GOT ONE SO I WAS VERY SAD. ONLY TO FIND OUT, SO MANY PEOPLE HAD FOLLOWED MY STORY! I HAD NO IDEA! BUT HERE A NEW CHAPTER IS AND I HOPE YOU FIND THE TIME TO REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU DON'T, CONTINUED SUPPORT IS VALUED HIGHLY.<strong>


End file.
